


Blessings

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry takes a moment to enjoy their found family.





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thebookworm9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebookworm9/gifts).



Harry twisted on a cover for Scorpius' cup and handed it to the boy. "If you spill it, tell someone immediately."

Scorpius grinned, showing that he was missing both his front teeth, amusingly. "I will! Thanks, Harry!"

Harry smiled, watching Scorpius eagerly join the group of kids crowded around the Wireless. It could've been a disaster, merging their families, but aside from what would become sibling rivalry, there had been no trouble. Scorpius and Al had become nearly inseparable and James had simply shrugged like another brother hadn't been anything to worry about. Lily, of course, was too young to notice. And the Weasleys always loved having more kids around.

Harry looked around the sitting room, at the adults gathered. It was Christmas Eve and rather than have everyone over for Christmas, the Weasleys and their extended family gathered the day before. Their tradition since all of Molly and Arthur's kids had moved out and started families of their own. Some of the family still showed up for Christmas, but most everyone spent the day in their own homes or with other family.

Draco was talking with Bill and Charlie about animal regulation. Harry smiled, warmed because of how easily Draco had been welcomed. Their second Christmas together, but it was going well.

Molly came up behind Harry and hugged him. "I worried so much when you and Ginny divorced. That you'd feel unwelcome and shy away."

He put his hand over hers with a smile. "I couldn't ever. If I did, you come find me and let me know I was being thick headed."

She beamed and kissed his cheek. "I also worried about future partners. If they would insist on you making new traditions. Because you're still my boy, the same as the others, and I would've been heart broken without you."

Harry blushed. "I know, I know."

She clucked her tongue. "Harry. Let me speak. I worried. So much. But then you eased my worries by still being here with us. Coming to our meals and get togethers. And then you didn't just find someone new, you added to this family. Five more people. And that makes me so happy. You have more family and we do, too."

She took a deep breath, smiling. Harry kissed her forehead. "You made it easy, you know. You helped to make it possible to welcome Draco to your family."

"Our family, Harry," she chided. "Ours. I knew, from the moment you came here to tell me you'd met someone and it was serious... When I saw how smitten you were. I couldn't say no. You were happy again. How could I have done anything but accept him?"

Harry smiled and looked at Draco again. His husband smiled and waved him over. Molly cooed. "Go. It's Christmas! Give him a kiss. Tell him you love him."

Harry kissed her forehead again and did as she bade. Because it wasn't a hardship to do so. He always wanted to kiss Draco. But more than that, he wanted to be with his family. Especially on Christmas.


End file.
